


Cake by the Ocean

by EmberJuliet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Light Masochism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberJuliet/pseuds/EmberJuliet
Summary: Armin can’t help but notice that Eren had been drifting recently; staring out into the distance more and more frequently until his green eyes were glazed over with memories of the past. After Eren lets his guard down in front of him, Armin realizes that what Eren needs most is what he already has before him; the endless expanse of ocean.Or, Armin struggles to understand Eren's emotions as they form a new kind of bond between one another down on the sandy beaches of Paradis.Set at the last episode of S3.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	Cake by the Ocean

The survey corps have done it, they’ve made it to the ocean. The ecstasy has faded, and the exhaustion has kicked in, the hours on horseback have left them tired and sore, so they set up camp on the small cliffs next to the short wall where the high tiding shore threatens to lap the worn down bricks, where the sun now slowly starts to set.

Most of the day's break was spent on the shore, where they had turned their backs to the scalding sun and mingled about, turning over every grain of sand, uncovering every secret the shore had to offer. Hange was especially enthusiastic and had collected shored seaweed, dead set on cooking it for dinner, which Levi had vehemently opposed.

But now as the day ends, the smell of frying seaweed fills the air (Hange won, pulling the commander card), as Armin now sits on a small patch of grass overlooking the setting sun, sending breathtaking flares of deep orange and yellow across the water, the smooth white shell clutched in his palms.

So this, this is what it’s like…

Behind him he could hear the soft laughter and casual conversing of his comrades around the fire Jean had lit earlier. Armin longed to join them, but the ocean held him in its grip and he couldn’t seem to look away no matter how hard he tried. Sometime during his trance, he felt a presence approaching him. He looks behind him, and sees Erens figure illuminated by the fire behind him.

“Oh, Eren… you startled me” Armin murmured, turning back around, stroking the shell in his clutch. 

“What do you have there?” Erens voice is unusually raw, devoid of his usual passion and vigor. With soft footsteps He comes forward to stand next to Armin, gazing down at the form in his hands. 

“A shell?” 

Armin nods, looking up to his friend who’s green eyes glowed in the now dusk. 

“It’s just like the ones in my book.” Armin lets out a small giggle, and offers the shell, which caused Eren to grin slightly, taking it gently and inspecting it with uncharacteristic tenderness, calloused and strong hands tracing the edges. 

“Yeah…” Eren agrees with a slight grin appearing on his illuminated face. A sudden wave crashed against the rocks below. Stumbling on impact, Armin giggled at Erens surprised face. It had startled him more than he would like to admit. 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Armin chimed, climbing to his feet to take the shell from him. “What the ocean can do…” 

“Yeah…” Eren begins to hand it back into Armins slender hands. “It's incredible…” Erens gaze shifted from the shell in his grasp out over the edge of the protruding hill they stood on, eyeing the vast waves that crashed into the shore below. “It’s even better… in person.” Suddenly, Eren's eyes widened, His face contorting in pain, alarming Armin. This wasn’t an expression he saw often on Eren. 

“My old man's memories really-“ trembling, Eren pauses, looking down to see Armins soft hands clenched around his.

“I-“ a strong gust of wind cut him off. Eren's hair, which was now much longer than it had ever been before blew into his face. Eren stiffens and reaches to fix his hair, but an emotion Armin didn’t quite understand sent a spark down into his gut, and tentatively he reached his hands up to brush Erens bangs out of his face, his eyes meeting the tallers. 

“Eren, “Armin says, cupping his hand around Eren's face, causing a small blush to arise on the brunette. Armin's voice was sweet and warm like honey, and his jaw clenches. 

“Ar...min…”

“I’m here. You’re here.” He breathes, stroking his face with his thumb slowly. “Dr. Jaeger’s memories…” Armin's voice fails him. He isn’t the best at putting things into words, he never has. But the relief in Eren's face tells him that he has gotten through to him. Afterall, they knew each other best. 

Eren blinks, his grip on the shell loosening as his vision slowly becomes hazy. The fire out of the corner of his eye turning into a cloud of orange. Armin let’s out a choked gasp as his grip finally falters and the shell starts to slip out of his hands, which Armin catches before it can fully fall to the ground below. Armin inspects the shell for damage, which there is none much to his relief. 

The wind gushed lightly in his ears, and Armin realized that Eren was much too silent.

He looks up in alarm. “Eren?” 

Tears were streaming down the face of his best friend.

“A-Armin I…” Eren begins to shrink away, jaw clenching. I’m sorry- I’m going to leave now” 

Just as he’s about to step away, Armin suddenly stops him, grabbing Erens arm with an unexpected fierce vigor. There’s another gush of strong wind and then Armin is around him, drawing him close and embracing him in a tight hug. Eren freezes. It’s too tight, too demanding, and Armins prescience drives him crazy. Erens gut tells him to stay, but his mind is screaming at him, begging him, begging Armin to stop. 

No, what’s happening? I can’t- 

“Eren,” Armin says firmly, hugging tighter as Eren attempts to back away. He looks up into Eren's glossy eyes. It was even clear to Armin that Eren was not present, but stuck in the hellish past of the Attack Titan’s memories. 

“I understand Eren,” Armin says in a tight, raw voice, almost like he was going to cry. “Bertholdt- his memories- I see them. All the time, when I sleep.” he paused, a slight grimace emerging on his face. “Eren, oh Eren it's awful.” 

Erens body slackens and eventually Armin lets go. The embrace was short, but seemed to have lasted an eternity. He steps back and carefully asks with as much genuine warmth as he can; 

“Are you okay, Eren?” 

Eren's face was unreadable, yet at the same time so expressive, and Armin was on the verge of throwing himself onto him, telling him that everything was going to be okay, to take away his pain even for a moment would mean everything to Armin. 

“Armin… thank you.” Eren gasped, stifling back another round of tears, his shoulders slumping helplessly. He shivered in the cool breeze that blew in from the ocean and he isn’t sure, whether he wants to be back in Armins embrace or to simply disappear with the gust of wind. 

They’ve stood there for what seems like an eternity, not looking at one another and simply gazing out to the ocean side by side, the chatter of their comrades still going strong behind them. Erens tears have finally dried, and he wipes them away with the hem of his admittedly very beat up shirt, and takes in a deep breath. The situation has become awkward quickly, leaving a slight grimace on his face. The distance between them was short- they were standing side by side and yet, the emotional barriers between them made the distance seem endless.

If Armin was going to be truthful, he doesn’t think he understands Eren the same as he once used to. He wonders when Eren changed. Was it the battle of Shiganshina? Or perhaps even before that when he was faced with betrayal for the first time by Reiner and Bertholdt?

He’s so far away now...

Eren jumps as Armin suddenly grasps his hand, pulling him out of his trance.  
“Eren… let’s go look at the sea.” Armin suggested with a shy grin on his face. The blonde was much shorter than Eren, but sometimes even he questions his strength- the force that Armin pulls him at should have been almost impossible. 

“W-woah! Slow down Armin,” Eren gasps as he's almost pulled over flat onto his face. 

Armin giggles an apology, a note bright and cheerful, sending a spark of something Eren didn’t understand down his spine, a small blush forming on his cheeks. 

“I can walk for myself, y’know.” 

Armin doesn’t let go, and his hands are strong and warm despite their small size as Eren stumbles along behind him breathlessly and they traverse down the hill and approach the salty shore, which stings Eren's eyes. 

“What about the others?” Eren gasps out as he trips over a rock that protrudes from the smooth surface. Armin's hand shoots out to prevent him from falling, and Eren’s face turns red again. 

“I wasn’t actually going to fall y’know” He mutters under his breath indignantly. 

“Of course, Eren” Armin notes with a soft hum. “And don’t worry about them, it’s not like we’re going far.”

Eren glanced up the large hill they had come down. The smoke from the campfire was now a small streak against the night sky. 

“It sure seems like we’re going far.”

Armin didn’t respond. They had reached the sandy beach by now. Armin tuts and turns around, something that's gut-wrenching to Eren for whatever reason he can’t place, and starts to peel off his boots one by one, revealing the milky-white skin underneath. 

“Now what’re you doing?”

“Going into the ocean, obviously silly.” Armin quips with a hint of playfulness. “C’mon, take yours off too.” 

Armin reaches forward to tug on the hems of Erens boots. “These need to come off, too.”

Eren agrees. letting out a small nod he decides to forget his past angst for even a moment, and brushes Armins hands away. “I got it.” Peeling his boots off, his slightly sweaty feet finally came in contact with the cool sand. He let out a sign of relief, looking up to the stars overhead. “Man, that sure feels good.” 

“It feels even better in here!” Armin calls with a surprisingly distant voice. Erens head jerks to the direction of Armins call, to see him wading into the water in nothing but his boxers. His pile of clothes discarded in a messy heap in front of Eren. 

“What- Armin!!” Eren cries out in shock, disregarding Armins pile of clothes he runs to the ocean shore, stopping before his pants would get wet. The Ocean breeze bites at his face, it had gotten surprisingly cold , and the water nipping at his toes were even colder. “Didn’t Hange say not to swim? You’re going to get covered in salt-” 

“J-just get in h-here!” Armin shivers, visibly freezing Eren concludes, and he dives into the murky surface. 

“Armin!” Eren splutters, frantically fumbling with his pants. He feels uncharacteristically giddy, more than he has in awhile- as he peels his pants off. Until his foot catches on the pant leg, and he finds himself ass first in the water. He lets out a startled yelp and his skin catches goosebumps from the freezing cold water. 

“Shit- my pants-” sure enough, his pants are now soaked with the salty ocean water, leaving the white fabric a strange beige from the cloud of sand he's created. A rumble alerts Eren of an incoming wave, but before he could react he was smacked in the chest with a large gush of the freezing ocean water, sending pricks of needles down his skin. 

“Shit! Now my fucking shirt too-” 

Armin's clear laugh rang out over the commotion of wind and waves which had seemingly picked up after the sun had set. Eren’s hand gripped into the freezing sand below as he turned to see Armin stepping wide-legged through the water, his arm outstretched to Eren. 

Eren gratefully grabs the outstretched hand, grimacing as he lifts his soaking legs out of the water. The strong fabric was now extremely heavy, and had slipped down his legs, causing Armin to let out a light laugh.

“If you hadn’t swam, I wouldn't have fallen and soaked my clothes through,” Eren complained playfully, pretending to whine. He quickly slips his pants down what's left of his legs and chuck them over to the shore, where they lay discarded.

“But then I wouldn’t have gotten the pleasure of watching your ever-so-graceful fall” Armin jokes with a sly grin, And Eren thinks that this must be some type of flirt. But it couldn’t be, because this was Armin, so he wills himself to not go red, and pushes the feelings of ecstasy that threatened to bubble over down into the depths of his gut. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he quickly replies, and begins to gingerly take his half-soaked shirt off, making sure to not unthread the neckline. “Anyway,” he spoke now fully unclothed at least his boxers, same as Armin. “You said go to see the ocean, not go swim in the ocean.” he tuts. “Now look at where it gets us.”

“Mm.” Armin absentmindedly hummed, eyes loosely gazing up and down Erens toned chest. From biceps, to abs, to the collection of brown hair under his navel that trails further down to-

Armin wrenched his eyes away quickly, his face gaining a red hue. He thanked the gods that it was dark, because as he looked over to Eren, it didn’t seem like he had noticed. Instead, the brunette had turned to wringing out his soggy shirt. 

“C’mon, let's go back up to the sand.” Eren said, turning around with a small grin on his face.  
Armin nodded wordlessly, and followed behind the brunette. At least now, Armin mused as he bit his lip, Eren seemed to have cheered up, no longer did he carry himself as if he had the weight of the world on his back. He had a spring in his step again, and his eyes shone with a spark of his usual passion. 

As they approached the sand, Eren sighed and plopped down a ways from the crashing waves, discarding his wet clothing in a smile pile beside him. He shivered, and wrapped his arms around his dripping frame. “Armin, why did you bring me here? Was it really to swim, or was it to make me soaked?”  
The smile in Eren's voice was evident.

The blonde came to sit beside him, clothing clutched to his chest hiding his nakedness. He brought his legs up to his chest, avoiding Eren's eyes. 

“Eren, what is it that you’re fighting for?” Armin spoke softly, overlooking the murky, depthless ocean. 

“...huh?” 

Erens voice leaves him, and as Armin looks over to him, he catches emotion overflowing in Eren’s green eyes before he turns away completely. 

Something inside Armin twists with a staggering furosity. He’d never even considered that Eren wouldn’t hesitate to answer that he was fighting for the corps; for freedom. So why, why was Eren turning away from him now?

The grimace on Eren’s clouded face must have given him away, because as he turned to look at Armin, his cheerful gaze had faded. 

“Armin?” 

“Earlier, on our first arrival. You said that across the ocean were your enemies. And that, even though we’re already here,” Armin paused, stretching his hand to gesture at the vast expanse of ocean in front of them. “We’re not free.” 

Eren was silent, gazing at him blankly, shadows casting over his usually bright eyes, and something admittedly terrible inside of Armin awoken in that moment.

“Is what you saw in Dr.Jaeger's memories really too terrible to say?” He referred to Erens earlier breakdown with a scoff, and irritatedly picking up a handful of sand and throwing it into the water. Inside, Armin curses his insensitivity, he’ll admit that it frustrated him to not know what Eren was thinking, and it made him hurt even more when he wouldn’t answer him. 

A moment passes, and then another. Slowly, they tumble into one another and eventually a minute of silence couples into two, and then into five. Eren sits silently next to him, mirroring his fetal position with his knees clutched to his chest. Armin knows he made the wrong decision by asking such a sensitive question, especially given the former’s previous behavior, his small breakdown he had on the hill in the grass, with the warmth of the fire backing them. 

But now, it was cold, and dark, and they were no longer sheltered by the wind by the comfort of their clothes, but in their boxers on the shore, and Eren had closed in on himself. 

A few more moments passed, and Armin spoke again, voice soft. 

“Are you fighting for freedom?” 

This caught Erens attention, pulling his eyes away from the ocean, he turned to look at Armin with a blank look on his face. 

“Or, are you fighting for Paradis?” Armin tried again, laying down to look at the sky, the cold sand nipping at his back causing goosebumps to arise. 

Something inside Eren twists, and finally-

“I’m fighting for everyone.” he spoke firmly. 

Armin turned to look at Eren with a look of surprise threatening to expose itself. Sitting up, he questioned, “For everyone?” 

Eren nods, looking back to the ocean, his green eyes glowing with determination. “For the others- Jean, Connie, Sasha… Mikasa,” he looks over and catches Armin's deep eyes. “For you, Armin” he then looks away quickly, hiding his obvious embarrassment. 

Armin’s face breaks out in an intense warmth, and he's sure his face is more flushed than it ever had been before. Looking back to Eren, his green eyes glowed with raw emotion, and his hair blows gently in the wind, and even though he looks ridiculous sitting on the freezing beach in nothing but his white military issued boxers, Armin knows in that moment he has fallen over again for Eren, like he had countless, numerous times before in the past. 

“Hey, Eren” 

Eren turned to look at him, the lingering embarrassment sprinkled tones of pink on his cheeks, a curious expression on his face. 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re beautiful?” 

Eren froze, eyes widening he averted his eyes away from Armin, drawing his knees to his chest and hiding his face between his slender hands, an obvious blush raging. “W-what are you saying?” 

Armin himself was blushing, his heart pounding so hard he could throw it up. He wrung his hands together and finally outstretched one to cup Erens cheek, who upon contact had lowered his hands, instead focusing his large moonlit emerald eyes on Armin, and Armin only.

“I said you’re beautiful, Eren.” He bit his lip, heart pounding. He ran his fingers down Erens strong jawline, tracing the surface gently, memorizing every inch. The shadows of his face so close to his own now that Armin could smell Erens distinct musk, arguably infatuating, mixed with the strong sting of ocean salt. He grinned.

“Both inside, and out.” He gazed into Eren's wide eyes. “Thank you… for fighting for us.” 

And then Armin leaned in, and planted a soft kiss to Erens slightly parted ones. Maybe time stood still when Armin kissed him, he didn’t know, but the pounding in his chest only seemed to grow stronger with the passing moments. His eyes were squeezed tight, yet his limbs seemed to grow weak, as years of tension finally reached its peak, but he could only focus on how soft Eren felt against him, how addictively all of his senses were taken over. 

Hardly after the eternity ended and Armin pulled back did he get a chance to recover himself (which his insides were now reduced to scrambled eggs) that Eren grabbed Armin, strong firm hands gripping around his shoulders and drawing him in close, faces merely inches apart he spoke,

“Armin, are you sure this is what you want…?” Erens voice was thick and murky, his gaze averting Armins. And yet, he understood everything. Breathing deeply, he remained in his kneeling position like a fetal child and murmured, 

“You mean, someone like you?” Armin laughed, breaking the silence and the heavy air between them. With his hands still cupped around Eren's face, he shifted towards him in the sand. Letting his anxiety drag behind him he let his hands slide down Erens neck, tracing his adams apple with the same precision and gentleness of a lover he brought his hands to Erens firm chest, and slowly pushed him back into the sand. 

Eren didn’t resist, simply staring back at Armin in a state of shock. Under his palm, Eren’s heart was fluttering so quickly Armin swore it could have flown away if his hand wasn’t there. His breath shallowed as he could feel himself growing excited. Eren was now under him, back pressed to the cool sand and his nipples perked along with the rising bumps on his skin. 

Not daring to really kiss him, he ran his hands back up to Erens hot lips, touching them lightly with his thumb. But Eren had other ideas, rather than taking it slow, with an impatient wriggle he wrapped his strong arms around Armin, tugging him close and pressed his mouth against Armins with fervor, so hard Armin could feel Eren’s teeth behind the soft enclosure of his lips. 

He groaned in surprise, melting into the kiss. Every nerve in his body was on fire. Eren pulled at him, running his hands needily from his upper back to his nape, giving an experimental tug at the roots of his blonde hair.

“Eren,” he let out a high pitched moan, lowering himself further onto Eren he sneaked himself between the spread thighs laid before him, aligning their hips on top of one another he pressed his growing erection against Erens, and the response he gets is oh so wonderful- Eren groans, trembling beneath him, his mouth seems to grow hotter if that is even possible, as Eren tugs harder at his hair, nipping not only at Armins mouth but running his lips down his jawline, to the underside of his chin. 

In a sort of detached sense, Armin was aware of the especially shameful noises he lets escape him as Eren pushes further, and oh that's Erens tongue in his mouth- and the pressure building, coiling tight in his crotch as he rocks against the figure under him, entrapping his whole being in an insane sort of buzz that seems inescapable. He can’t think, he can’t see- faintly he's aware of the tears that run down his flushed cheeks as Erens hands slide lower and lower, until oh- that's his ass that Eren’s grabbing- pulling them closer together. 

“W-wait-” He gasps out, breaking away from Eren’s aggressive kisses. Eren stares back at him, chestnut hair gleaming in the moonlight, his own eyes watering and Armin could swear that his lips were swollen two times their usual size and even in the darkness could he make out how red they were. 

“...what?” Eren questioned, wetting his lips with a shaking voice. “Do you want to stop?"

Armin shook his head. Biting his lip nervously, he slides his hands down from Eren's face to the hem of his boxers. Looking up, meeting Eren’s wavering gaze he asked, “May I?” 

Eren opened his mouth to respond- then paused. Slowly, he continued, “Actually, Armin,” Before Armin could react Eren had grabbed his shoulders and had rolled him over with a yelp, his bare back connecting with the cold sand under him- sending chills up his spine and startling the breath out of him. Before he could protest, Eren was over him, a strong figure illuminated by the moonlight he seized Armins arms, one calloused hand pinning them above his head, and the other running down Armins slim hips, tugging on the waistband of his own boxers. Breath hot in Armins ear, he whispered eloquently, “May I?” 

A bitter taste arose in Armins mouth as his pupils dilated tenfold, his heart fluttering furiously. He nods, looking away. “If you really want… to…”

With permission given, Eren let out a small nod and slowly slid down the waistband of Armins boxers, which were already riding low, tugged by his obvious erection. Armin spreads his legs as far as he can manage to accommodate Eren, who was now caged between his thighs. Eren gave one last final tug, exposing Armins length to the bitter cold air. Armin recoils, covering his eyes with his arm he lay there helplessly as Eren took in every inch of him. 

“Wow… Armin,” Eren breaths, reaching forward to grasp Armin in his palm. 

Armin squeaked, toes recoiling in the sand as his whole body tensed as Eren gave an experimental stroke. “Hahhh… like that, Eren…” He groans louder than anticipated, heart beating uncontrollably. Above him, Eren seems to have gained confidence, slowly stroking up and down Armin’s length with his large hand. Armin's whole body is hot. He’s never done anything like this in his life, and in the back of his mind he notes he should have approached Eren earlier, because this was well, incredible. Every cell in his body is buzzing with pleasure, and he can feel the familiar coil in his groin growing tighter and tighter with each passing stroke. His back curves off of the sand below, and he ruts himself further and further into Eren's hand. 

I’m going to go crazy-

“Armin, look at me.” Eren groans huskily, and Armin uncovers his face just as Erens lips crash into his again. He could taste Erens saliva, and out of the buzz and the excruciating heat Armin could taste a hint of Basil. Armin squirms, panting as the pressure builds tighter and tighter, and finally as fresh tears spill from his eyes he plunged into a sea of white. He pulls away from the kiss gasping, his whole body trembling as he rides his orgasm out, Eren milking him until he is finished. 

“E-Eren…” he pants, finally finding the will to speak he reaches to grasp for Eren's face, pulling him down to capture his lips again. Eren groaned against the kiss, reaching to tug again on Armin's hair, a motion he seemed to have become fond of. Armin can already feel himself growing again, his length desperately stretching to meet Eren’s own, causing the brunette to gasp. 

“Already? Damn-”

“Oh, shut it you,” Armin snaps playfully, nipping at Eren’s pulse. Above him, Eren’s body tenses as he lets out a husky groan, the foreign motions pushing the brunette over the edge. “nngh- Armin,” 

Erens choked whines turns him on more than it should and Armin craves for more, not even catching a glimpse at Eren’s face for reassurance did he lean in for more, experimenting with his lips he nibbles down the base of Erens neck. Above him, Eren squirmed and wriggled into Armin's touch, the arms bracketing him quivering with delight. 

More, he needed more, Armin decides, running his hands down the sides of Eren’s abdomen he traces where Erens hips protrude in a soft curve. He grasps them with a gentle grip and slowly guides them up off of the soft surface of the sand to a sitting position, Eren kneeling over Armins slender hips, whose legs were bent behind Eren drawing him closer. He gasped when Eren met his hips, Armin's erection pressed flush against Eren’s ass. Armin didn’t know if it was even possible to feel this good, but It was, and proven so by Eren’s soft whimpers, as light as snow drifting from his lips. 

With newly gained access, Armin slowly begins to kiss down Erens sternum, tasting the salt of the dried seawater with his tongue, lapping gently. Eren's hand fumble down Armin’s own back, scratching with what little nails he has. Tugging and kneading at his protruding shoulder blades he leaves irritations and splotches of his love which burns in the cold, sharp air.

“Mm, Armin- just like that-” Eren gasps when Armin reaches his pecs, sliding his tongue to Eren’s nipples he gives a tentative lick. 

Armin feels as if he's been plunged into a pool of ecstasy. Not just from pleasure, but by Eren’s very presence so close to him, needing him, calling his name and giving himself so freely.  
This may be completely selfish; the way he was taking Eren, every bit of him for himself. But, he's forgotten how much he needs this, this warmth, this closeness to Eren which he has thrived on for the past years of his life. And now, as Eren gives himself fully to Armin, he feels as if he’s finally gained Eren back from his fate.

Suddenly, as Armin is drowning in the intoxicating buzz of warmth around him, he is jolted back to reality by a sudden jerk of his own length under Eren, who, with lacking precision was grinding against him, his own erection stretching for release from his boxers, the wet sticky tip of the fabric pressing itself into Armin’s lower abdomen. 

“Hah- Armin…” Eren cried desperately, spine curving; he hides his face in the crook of Armin's shoulder. “I need you-“  
And it's then when Armin realizes that he’s the only one who’s gotten off, leaving Eren straining for release. He blushes furiously in shame, directing his attention from Eren’s chest to his ass, he pulls Eren to him, rolling his hips in unison. 

The reaction is a sweltering fire, and Armin chokes on his own intake of breath as Eren, being the headstrong man he was, took Armin’s invitation without restraint, rolling his hips back into Armins. Continuing in a rather rough, jagged motion, he trembled and cried above him desperately. 

“Eren!” Armin exclaims when the familiar coil in his groin begins to tighten little by little. And oh, he can feel himself growing close. His teeth clench and he wants to cry, his toes dig into the sand as he's just about there- the coil springing into deep white heat and-

Eren stops. 

The firework of ecstasy fizzles out as their movement halts, leaving an almost painful throbbing. Armin looks up at Eren curiously, who too looked to be at his limit, face flushed and panting, cock twitching against his own.

“Armin…” Eren pants hazily, a glazed look on his sharp features. “I want to....” He looks away suddenly, shrinking away with an apprehensive pout he continues in a hushed voice barely above a whisper, “I want you to… put it in me.” 

“What did you say?” Armin asked, brow furrowing into a concerned gaze, his hands slid gently up Eren’s back as if he was a distressed puppy in need. “Are you feeling nervous, Eren?” 

“Ah… sorry,” Eren grimaced, what confidence he had blowing away in the slight breeze- if he even had any in the first place- and made to grab Armin’s waist. “It’s nothing, let's continue…”

“I didn’t ask you to apologize, I asked what you said.” Armin responded carefully. “I want to make you feel good, Eren. You don’t need to get shy so suddenly, we’ve known eachother forever, afterall.” He finished with a slight giggle, leaning in and tenderly capturing Eren’s lips for reassurance. 

Eren keened low against the kiss, causing Armin’s chest to swell with affection. He nipped again at Eren’s lips, sliding his tongue in between the brunettes parted lips. Eren pants and groans, his skin on absolute fire he grinds himself against Armin once more, stifling the blonde, but Armin slides his tongue teasingly against the roof of Eren’s mouth, denying the latter any form of control, earning a frustrated half-huff from Eren as he furiously tries to regain dominance. 

If Armin couldn’t get Eren to talk, then he would have to force it out of him. With a regained vigor, Armin slides his hand into the waistband of Eren’s pants grasping his deprived erection, earning a strangled cry of surprise. Though inexperienced, Armin caught on quickly, sliding his hand up and down Eren’s length at a steady pace. 

Eren cried, and squirmed, and faintly from the chaos of Armin’s own mind he was aware of Erens tears falling lightly onto his shoulder, running down the back of his arm, leaving a cool residue in its wake. As Armin jerked Eren off harder, and faster, the foreskin slowly began to peel itself back, allowing the tip to poke out, wet with rapidly accumulating precome. Taking his chance, Armin firmly grasped the head of Eren’s cock, thumbing the slit roughly until Eren came with a loud cry, not even a moment later, his come splattering against Armin’s upper chest. 

“Aah, Armin-” Eren chokes, riding out his orgasm against Armin’s hand. “Need you, Armin. I need you in me, I want you-”

Armin doesn’t let him finish his thought. Grasping Eren’s hips roughly, he rolls Eren off of him, pinning Eren effectively to the ground. Frustratedly, he peels his own boxers off, discarding them with a quick flick of his leg, exposing him fully to the night. Under him, Eren has followed suit, his own boxers flung above his head. 

Eren was stunning, even more so when he was fully naked, laying submissively under him, caged by Armin’s hands pining him on either side. He was already fully hard again, despite just having came. Armin felt his own cock jump at the prospect of Eren being so turned on for him and only him. 

“Quick, Armin-” Eren whines needily, his legs coming up to wrap themselves around Armins waist, drawing him closer. “I can’t wait any longer…”

“Hold on, Eren… I need to prep you first-”

“Prep? What for?” Eren questioned; his lust fading as a dumb look encroaches his features. 

Armin rolled his eyes. Not quite exasperated with Eren, but dumbfounded with how half witted he could be at times. But then again, Eren had never been the smartest. 

“Well, you’re not a girl, are you? You’re not exactly going to be loose enough for me to fit.” Armin explained, however Eren’s gaze remained questioning. 

“Down there,” Armin elaborated, pointing to Eren’s ass. 

“Oh.” 

“Just stay still, I’ll do it.” Armin grasped Eren’s legs, untangling them from his waist he pulled them apart, resting them in the sand so that he had access between Eren’s legs. Eren’s first instinct is to clamp his legs closed embarrassedly, and he feels himself flushing in shame, But Armin’s touch is reassuring, gentle. 

“Spit.” Armin ordered, offering his two fingers out to Eren. 

Eren stared up at Armin with an incredulous look, his brow slightly arched. “What?”

Armin sighed, emphasizing his hand with a small shake. “Just do it.”

With his brow still raised, Eren took Armin’s hand and took it into his mouth, blotting it with a generous amount of his saliva. He must’ve done the right thing, because Armin gave a content hum, bright blue eyes meeting him. 

“This might feel a little weird, but trust me, okay?” 

Eren gave a breathless nod and watched as Armin lowered his hand, and prodded him with a cold, wet finger. He grimaced as Armin pressed in- a little too eagerly- his finger passing the ring of muscle with an audible squelch. Eren grimaces, his face growing redder by the second. His heartbeat pounds in his ears as Armin presses further, clumsily massaging his insides with gentle circular motions that burned. He doesn’t dare move in fear of making the strange, foreign sensation any more uncomfortable than it was. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Armin's face, flushed pink as well, eyes concentrated as if praying that he wouldn’t hurt Eren. 

“Are you okay, Eren? Can I insert another?” Armin asks tentatively, pausing for a moment. Eren nods slowly, bracing himself as Armin slowly slides in another finger. He groans at the burning, stretching sensation that sends coils of pain down his legs that he can feel in the balls of his feet. Hiding his face in his hands, he held his breath as Armin, as carefully as he could pressed his fingers in deeper, lightly stretching and rubbing at his insides, sending streaks of pleasure right to his now waking up erection. He shifts his hips, now arching slightly off of the sand to press into the fingers more, forcing them deeper, the pulsing pain driving him crazy. 

“Hhah, Armin-” Eren cries, hands digging into sand he bucks his hips again, eyes clenched tight. “A-another-”

Armin doesn’t question him, and obediently he inserts the third, earning an incredible moan from Eren that goes straight to his cock, which jumps as Eren writhes under his touch. 

“Ohh, fuck, Armin-” Eren cursed heatedly. “H-how did you learn this?” He spreads his legs wider for the blonde, savoring the overwhelming burn as Armin’s fingers brushed inside of him, pulling and stretching him effectively. 

“Our training days… Reiner was-” Armin trailed off, with a mischievous glint to his sapphire eyes, his fingers sliding out, earning a confused grunt from Eren.

“Nothing. Anyway, I think you’re ready now…” Spitting into the same hand he used on Eren, he slicked his throbbing cock, positioning it at Eren’s taught entrance. 

“Ready?” he breathes. Under him, Eren eyes him with a needy look and nods, his brow sweating despite the bite of the tiding winds.

And suddenly, Armin is over him, small but strong arms caging him on either side and his cock pressing into him, slowly with a furious burn that couldn’t even compare to the previous fingering. He’s gasping for air, his hands fumbling to grab Armin’s blonde mop he clutches a fistful as the rest of Armin’s length slowly presses in without resistance overtaking him in a wonderful burn of pain that causes his toes to curl and tremble in pleasure. 

“Let me know when you’re ready, Eren.” Armin murmurs into his ear, his face pressed flush to the crook of Eren’s neck, his face contorts into a grimace of pleasure as he wills himself not to move. But Eren urges him on, wrapping his trembling legs around the blonds hips he tugging his hips forward. 

“Oh fuck, Armin- Just fuck me-” 

And Armin obeys, slowly thrusting into Eren with as much control as he can muster from his trembling body. Every muscle in his body feels like it’s about to fail as Eren’s hot voice fills his buzzing consciousness, gasping out dirty, wonderful things as his senses are taken over by the intoxicating drawls of his cock inside of Eren, who is clenched tight and hot around him- urging Armin closer, deeper, drawing in every bit of Armin as he can.

He gasps in pain as Eren’s nails claw against his back, violating the previous irritations he's left, and faintly he’s aware of the blood that he's drawn that slowly trails down his sweaty back, dropping into the sand below. 

Eren feels like all he can do is hold on as Armin’s pounding intensifies with every thrust, daring him to go crazy. He clings to Armin, faintly aware of the sharp sand that pricks against his upper back as he lifts his hips up off the sandy surface, wrapping his trembling legs tighter around Armin as the intoxicating pleasure heightens his senses- and he wonders if he really is going crazy. Tears stream down his sweat-dampened face as Armin’s name falls from his lips in blubbery, unfocused trails of ecstasy; and with his head thrown to the night sky above him Eren cries in euphoria- a terrible, humiliating sound that trembles with every thrust.

Heedlessly, Armin’s glad that they’ve escaped to the safe confines of the beach, away from the camp where everyone could have heard; could have known- 

And suddenly it hits him with the force of a thousand thunder spears that he’s here, under the expanse of the neverending night sky taking every bit of Eren, devouring him as the brunette cries out his name helplessly under him- 

The brief realization is enough to tip him over the edge. Armin groans and hides his face into the shadows of Eren’s neck, taking in his salty scent that screams ocean- his cock throbs and through the waves of ecstasy he can feel the swell of his cock against Eren- and no matter how strong he was mentally, there’s no way Armin could last any longer. With sloppy, imprecise thrusts he comes. 

“Eren! I love you!” He groans, rolling into him forcefully, riding out the waves of his orgasm. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” 

And not a moment later Eren shivers under him, and with a sobbing keen he himself climaxes, sending threads of sticky come splatting against his chest. 

It goes quiet, the only sound remaining that of the quiet pull of the tides and Eren’s breath hot in his ear. Shakily, Eren draws Armin to him, clutching him to his pounding chest, ignoring the fact that Armin was still flush inside of him- something both of them weren't agonizingly desperate to change. 

Finally, Eren broke the silence. “I love you, Armin.” he clenched Armin tighter to his chest, pressing a light kiss into his blond hair. “I think I always have… since I first met you all those years ago.”

“When you told me I was pretty?” Armin questioned, pushing out of Eren’s embrace so he could look at him fully, a sly grin on his pale face. 

“W-What?” Eren cried incredulously, pressing Armin off of him. The blonde finally pulls out, leaning back on his haunches with an amused look. 

“I remember very clearly, Erennnnn,” Armin teases.

“I thought you were a girl!” 

“So… I’m not pretty because I’m not a girl?” Armin questions with a fake pout. He crosses his arms with fake annoyance, huffing. “It doesn’t seem to matter to you now though, does it? You're very peachy nowadays-”

“You’re beautiful!” Eren interrupts, leaning forward to press a passionate kiss to Armin’s cheek. Gone in Eren’s eyes was embarrassment, instead replaced by a fizzling spirit. “You’re like a flower…” 

Armin’s only response was a laugh, causing a furious blush to form on Eren’s cheeks, who recoiled flusteredly. “What are you laughing about, huh?” 

“It's nothing,” Armin giggled, grasping his stomach he gasped for air. The euphoria must be a drug, because he feels as if he’s lost his mind. His body feels numb, his eyes sting, and his mind incredibly foggy- he couldn’t separate his thoughts if he tried to. “It’s just…” He managed breathlessly. “That’s so sappy for you, Eren.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Eren says, leaning up to playfully cuff Armin across the head, causing the blonde to giggle. Eren dove in for another kiss, this time to his lips, silencing Armin effectively.

“C’mon, let’s go wash up.” Eren said, pulling himself to his feet, offering his hand to Armin, which he took gingerly. “God knows how long we’ve been out here, the others are probably freaking out thinking their only two titan shifters were kidnapped.” 

Eren leads him to the ocean shore, and slowly they let themselves fall into a comfortable silence as they wash the come and sweat off of themselves in the piercing cold water. 

“Fuck, this is cold,” Eren shivers as the breeze picks up, nipping at his exposed skin. “Remind me to never stand on a beach naked and wet again.” 

Armin snorts and tosses Eren’s boxers to him, which he frantically dashes to catch. “Put your clothes on, dummy.” 

“But they’re damp,” Eren muttered under his breath, pulling on the soggy garment anyway. 

“Better than being naked!” Armin chimes, his own clothes already on. “I’m all toasty now.” 

“Sure…” Eren half-scoffs, struggling to pull his (admittedly drenched) pants on. 

Abruptly, a high-pitched voice slices through the peaceful lul of the ocean shore. “HEEEEEY!” 

Eren spins around to see a figure jogging across the shore, a small lantern in hand jangling with every stride. As the figure approaches, he’s able to make out a familiar rust-colored ponytail trailing behind them.

“Sasha?”

“Aaaah! I found you!” Sasha cries, falling to the ground dramatically, the lantern dropping to the sand with a distinct ‘clunk’. 

“Is everything alright, Sasha?” Armin questions kindly, extending his hand out to the collapsed woman. 

“We’ve been- looking for you-” Sasha pants, gratefully accepting Armin’s hand he pulls her up. She seems to have noticed the state of Eren’s drenched pants, because she eyes him curiously and asks,

“What have you guys been doing? It’s been hours!” huffing, she clenching the lantern irritatedly. 

“Uh-” 

“Swimming,” Armin interjects quickly. 

“Mmm.” Sasha hummed, unconvinced. An incredulous look plastered on her feminine features. Her gaze running from Eren’s pants, to the disarray of Armin’s hair. “Didn’t Commander Hange say not to swim in the ocean?”

“Well,” Armin chuckles, scratching his head nervously, he averts her narrowed gaze. “We couldn’t help ourselves.” Suddenly, he breaks out into a grin. “And look! We’re perfectly safe. We can at least offer a report.” 

Sasha sighs exasperatedly, seemingly giving up her suspicions. “You guys are always getting into some sort of trouble.” Her gaze flickers to Eren, causing him to gulp nervously, his heart fluttering in anticipation. “Well, whatever you were doing could you come back to the camp, please? I’m scared Mikasa might kill someone.” 

Silently, Eren and Armin follow Sasha across the sandy beach, back towards the steep hill they had descended earlier, Eren struggling to put his sopping wet shirt on.

“The commander isn’t very happy, you know.” Sasha quips. “You’ll be lucky if she even lets you have what’s remaining of dinner-” 

They trudge up the hill, leaving behind the sandy beach where he and Eren had spent their first night together as lovers, where their bodies connected completely exposed to the night sky, the freedom of the endless expanse drugging them. Armin lags behind, taking in his last moments of bliss he looks to the deep, murky ocean whose waves were now crashing furiously into the shore with the picking up wind. In front of him, he could faintly make out Sasha blabbering away to Eren about ‘the most interesting meal she’d ever eaten’, which he assumed was the strange seaweed Hange had fried earlier in the night. 

“Come on Armin! What’re you snapping out of it for?” 

Armin blinks slowly, broken from his trance he looks to Eren, whose hand was outstretched to him, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“Coming, coming” Armin says with a grin, his heart fluttering. He takes Eren’s strong hand in his own, warm and reassuring against the brittle cold of the night and together they walk back to camp hand in hand. 

And for the first time in months, Armin thinks that Eren doesn’t feel so distant.


End file.
